Australia
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= |cause= }} Australia, formerly known as the Antipodes,Wonderbook: Book of Potions is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. The capital city of Australia is Canberra.Australia at Wikipedia Magical Games and Sports Quidditch World Cup attendee waving an Australian flag.]] Quidditch is believed to have become popular in Australia in the 18th century. Because large parts of the Australian outback is remote and uninhabited, they make ideal locations for Quidditch pitches. Australia also has its own National Quidditch team and National Quidditch Stadium. The Australian Quidditch League also includes teams from other countries of Oceania.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) - Chapter 8 (The Spread of Quidditch Worldwide) Australian, just as many other Antipodean Quidditch players are characterised by their speed and showmanship. Two dominating teams had so much enmity to each other that a popular response to an unlikely claim or boast arose in Australian wizarding community: "Yeah, and I think I’ll volunteer to ref the next Thunderer–Warrior game." Australian Quidditch teams *Thundelarra Thunderers, a team having his home in Thundelarra, dominated the Australian Quidditch League. *Woollongong is home to the Woollongong Warriors, along with Thunderer's dominated the League.In real-life, the spelling is Wollongong Magical Beasts and Beings *Gilderoy Lockhart claimed to have defeated the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. Wagga Wagga is an inland city/town in Australia.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 10 (The Rogue Bludger)In real life, Lockhart is an Australian town, 65 kilometres from Wagga Wagga. J.K. Rowling revealed in an interview her inspiration for Gilderoy Lockhart's name, which was not this town. *The Billywig is native to Australia. A real legend exists in Australia about a beast with a similar name, the Bunyip.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) - An A-Z of Fantastic Beasts *The Antipodean Opaleye is a dragon breed native to New Zealand though it is said to have migrated to Australia when room is scarce in its native land. Magical History *Hermione Granger, in an effort to protect her Muggle parents from Lord Voldemort, altered their memories to give them different identities making them want to move to Australia. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stayed there temporarily under the aliases Wendell and Monica Wilkins until the Second Wizarding War ended and Hermione restored their memories.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 6 (The Ghoul in Pyjamas) Known locations featuring Sydney Opera House and Sydney Harbour Bridge.]] *Blue Mountains *Sydney **Grangers' sweet shop *Thundelarra *Wagga Wagga *Woollongong Behind the scenes *Nina Young who plays the Grey Lady is an Australian actress.Nina Young at Wikipedia *In Wonderbook: Book of Potions, Zygmunt Budge refers to Australia in a manner implying it was well known in Britain during his lifetime. This is either an anachronism (the first recorded European discovery of Australia was in 1606, roughly a century after Budge's work) or an indication that wizarding Britain discovered Australia earlier than the Muggles. External links * Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages (real)'' Notes and References fr:Australie pl:Australia Category:Australia